


Toto, I Have A Feeling We’re Not In Kansas Anymore

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Sozin's Comet Part 2 The Old Masters, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko contemplates about Iroh before visiting his tent. He realizes he can’t be without his Uncle.Day 20 of Whumptober theme: Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymorePrompts: lost, field medicine, medieval
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Toto, I Have A Feeling We’re Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this sucks and whatever. I had no idea what to write for this prompt. I figured I’d use lost as the person is no longer around. I almost was going to kill Iroh but was like eh, not today.
> 
> Also really quick writing this. Did it during my lunch break so it’s not the best. 😂

Zuko never felt more alone. He grew comfortable with his Uncle by his side for three years-always there. Even before then, he was always close by. The longest he was gone was the over six hundred days of Ba Sing Se (but he still wrote often enough).

There was that time he and Uncle split for a little while, but it was brief. They found each other. Wasn’t even a month.

Then Zuko betrayed Uncle and it wasn’t the same. Sure he could see his Uncle, but through prison bars. Not all the time. Not able to share a hug. Or tea.

On the day of the eclipse, he was so sure everything would be okay. He would find his Uncle and they would be okay.

Except he was there.

Except Zuko hadn’t not been with his Uncle or known where he was for a long time.

Zuko tried not to panic. He could figure things out. (He could!) He could go without Uncle’s advice and guidance and wisdom. (No he couldn’t.)

Months and he avoided thinking about his Uncle. How much he missed him and needed him.

Now he was sitting outside his tent, waiting to go inside.

“Are you okay?”

_ No. I’m lost without my Uncle. I can’t stand the thought of losing him. I’m afraid I’ve already lost him. _ “No. I’m not okay. My Uncle hates me. I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?”

“Zuko, you’re sorry for what you did, right?

“More sorry than I’ve been about anything in my entire life.”

“Then he’ll forgive you. He will.”

He stood up, ready to face his Uncle. He didn’t want to lose him. He would do whatever it took to get him back.


End file.
